Nicknames
by IceDragon5683
Summary: A cute little one shot for HaruxKazu. It does a fake flashback on their past. Please read!


**Hi everyone! I just wanted to do this one-shot for the fun of it. Just so you know, it's the GIRL Kazuki. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Di[e]ce or any of its characters except for the female Kazuki.**

Nicknames

* * *

><p>During their elementary school days, Kazuki and Haruki would have nicknames for each other that no one else could say.<p>

"Haru-chan!" The 8 year old Kazuki cried while running to Haruki

"Kazu-chan? What's wrong?" 8 year old Haruki asked worried

"I scrapped my knee" Kazuki pouted, pointing to her scrapped knee

"Kazu-chan! What did you do?" Haruki panicked, he always was a worry-wart

"…Nothing…" Kazuki replied not looking Haruki in the eye

"Kazu-chan…. Don't make me tickle you…" Haruki 'threatened'

"…I fought with the big kids because they were making fun of us again…" Kazuki admitted

"Kazu-chan! You can't keep fighting people! Your granny is getting really worried!" Haruki lectured, always the responsible one

"Sorry Haru-chan… I just got mad that they were calling us names…" Kazuki apologized

"Oh well, let's get that cleaned so we can play." Haruki sighed

"Ok!" Kazuki smiled. Once her scrape was cleaned and bandaged, the two went into a sunflower field to play. "Haru-chan?" Kazuki asked while they sat on a large rock

"Yeah?" Haruki asked curiously

"I love you!" she exclaimed while hugging him

"I love you too!" Haruki laughed while hugging back

* * *

><p>The two continued their innocent friendship and love throughout elementary school, but suddenly Haruki started to avoid Kazuki in middle school. "Haru-chan?" Kazuki called while coming into Haruki's room<p>

"Stop calling me that." Haruki coldly replied

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? Why won't you call me 'Kazu-chan' anymore? What's going on?" Kazuki asked, tears coming from her eyes

Haruki, feeling guilty for making her cry, walked up to her and hugged her "It's not like I _don't _like you. It's just…we're older now so those nicknames make us seem like kids now. And things are happening so I felt uncomfortable being around you at school. That's all." Haruki explained

Kazuki sniffed her tears away "R-really?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry for making you cry Kazuki." Haruki apologized

"It's ok… Haruki." Kazuki replied, trying to say Haruki's actual name

"So you're going to call my name now?" Haruki asked with a smile

"Un. If Haru-chan doesn't want me to call him 'Haru-chan' anymore, then I'll call him 'Haruki'. Cause I know, even without our special nick-names, I'm the most important person to Haruki." Kazuki said with a smile

"You sure are." Haruki replied while hugging her tighter

From then on, the two no longer called each other's nicknames. But that doesn't mean they don't have things that are restricted only for the other. Like certain smiles, actions, promises, subtle inclinations that they are the most important. To this day, Kazuki and Haruki have been together forever always knowing their first confession was always true.

* * *

><p>"Haruki!" Kazuki exclaimed while running into the student council room "Save me!"<p>

"Kazuki?" Haruki asked, surprised by her sudden entrance as well as her request "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, multiple boys crashed into the room "Kazuki! Please go to the dance with me!" they all yelled

Kazuki was already hiding behind Haruki."Help me!" she begged Haruki

Haruki looked at her before looking at the boys "You are in a private room, if you don't have anything to report to the student council president then leave." He glared

The boys left the room in milliseconds, Kazuki sighed in relief "Thanks. I keep telling them no, but they just don't get it…"

"Do you not want to be asked?" Haruki asked

"You know I hate dances! And besides, it's not like I'm being asked by my most important person." She ended with a coy smile

"In that case, will you go to the dance with me?" Haruki asked while pulling out a bouquet

Kazuki gave him her special smile "Of course, you're the only one I would say yes too. After all, we already made our promise as elementary kids." She replied while taking the bouquet

"We sure did." Haruki said with his special smile

_I love you!_

_I love you too!_


End file.
